Devaneios
by tryoff
Summary: Essa e uma fic sobre o casal mais fofo de Hogwarts Rony e Hermione...
1. Quadribol

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o tão esperado baile de inverno, a maioria dos garotos(os que tinham namoradas) já tinham convidado seus pares, mas, Harry e Rony não tinham arranjado ainda seus pares, Harry tinha uma pessoa na cabeça, claro que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Cho Chang, mas o ar entre os dois não estava às mil maravilhas, afinal o ano passado acabara e os dois estavam brigados e Cho estava saindo com o Córner, mas Harry não perdera as experanças iria convida-la, estava decidido e desta vez o faria antecipadamente e não como o fizera da última vez. Rony também não tinha convidado ninguém para o baile, mas também tinha em mente quem iria ser o seu par, ou melhor, gostaria que fosse. Ele também estava disposto em não demorar pra convidar Hermione para o baile, porque da última vez deixara Victor Krum convida-la primeiro, mas desta vez não teria nenhum Krum para atrapalhar seus planos.

Em uma aula de feitiços onde estavam sentados Harry e Rony, Hermione não estava junto deles porque esta sem falar com Rony por causa do desastre da explicação que este tivera no banheiro feminino, então Rony cochichou para Harry com medo de Hermione que estava a uma distância considerável deles e seria impossível ouvi-los nem se eles falassem em um tom normal:

-Então? Já decidiu quem vai convidar para o baile!

-Sabe... Já sim, mas acho que ela não vai querer ir comigo.- Disse Harry tristemente ao amigo.

-E você- Indaga Harry.

-Eu! Ahn... Eu estava pensando em convidar a... Mione.- Disse Rony abaixando mais ainda o tom de voz quando disse esta última palavra.

-Legal. Ainda bem que você vai tomar iniciativa.

-É mas... Acho que ela não vai aceitar pois está sem falar comigo, esqueceu- Realmente Harry esquecera do fato de Hermione e Rony estarem sem se falar desde o ocorrido no banheiro feminino.

A aula de feitiços passara bastante agitada como de costume, e os garotos foram direto para o salão principal para almoçarem, e Hermione continuava sem falar com eles, mas Rony disse a Harry:

-Cara, tem que ser agora.

-Te dou a maior força.- Disse Harry ao terminar de tomar o seu suco de abóbora.

Então Rony se dirigira para perto de Hermione que estava sentada sozinha lendo um livro que parecia ser da matéria Runas Antigas:

-Ahn... Mione, será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto!

-Aham - Disse a garota sem ao menos tirar o livro da frente do rosto para encarar Rony:

-Sabe... Eu estava pensando se... Talvez... Ahn... A gente pudesse ir juntos no baile. Você aceita-Rony agradecera por ela não estar o encarando, pois agora estava muito vermelho.

A garota abaixou o livro e fitou-o com um olhar gelado, e então começou:

-Irmos juntos ao baile! Rony, sinceramente... Não d�! Como que você quer que eu vá com você no baile? Você simplesmente não liga para meus sentimentos. Você acha que eu sou o que! Meu deus Rony... Eu acho que eu deveria ter "largado a mão de você" no ano passado! Achei que você poderia mudar, mas realmente você não mudou.- A garota levantara o livro e recomeçara a lê-lo sem dar atenção ao garoto que continuava ali.

Rony ficara surpreso com esta resposta, queria poder dar uma justificativa coerente por ele ser daquele jeito mas não conseguiu, a única coisa que conseguiu foi voltar ao seu lugar do lado de Harry, que não estava mais l�, e quando Rony se virou viu-o na mesa da Corvinal chamando Cho para longe da mesa para conversar com ela, Rony se virou e voltou toda a sua atenção para as costelas de javali que estava em seu prato, estava fingindo estar com toda a sua atenção no seu prato, pois, a resposta de Hermione ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, mas ele não queria desistir, tinha que provar que mudara desde o ano passado. Vendo que estava sem fome, subiu os andares até sua casa para apanhar os materiais das aulas que se seguiriam mais tarde.

N/A:

Um seculo depois...Gomen pelos erros de portugues...xDD


	2. Desentendimentos

Hermione chega na Ala Hospitalar pra visitar Rony, que havia se machucado muito quando um balaço lhe acertou a boca do estômago deixando o inconsciente. Então ela fala:  
-Meu deus Ron! Você realmente se machucou feio neste jogo, ai fiquei tão preocupada, ainda bem que agora você esta bem-E abraça o amigo.

Rony que ficara vermelho com o abraço de Mione e pensou consigo mesmo:

-Nossa... Nunca percebi como o abraço dela é bom!!!

E Rony olha pra Mione e diz:  
-Ahn... o-obrigado por se preocupar comigo...-As pontas de suas orelhas ficaram tão vermelhas que pareciam tomates maduros.

De repente eles ficam sem se falar então Rony faz uma cara esquisita e chega bem perto do rosto da Mione e ela fecha os olhos e ele fala:

-O que é isso nos seus cabelos?!-Tira um bicho esquisito com uma cara de triunfo.

Mione abre os olhos e faz uma cara misturada com surpresa e raiva e grita:

-Seu insensível...-e corre para fora da Ala Hospitalar tão rapidamente que quase derruba Madame Pomfrey.

Assim que Mione tinha acabado de sair, Harry entra e olha pra trás como se estivesse vendo o rastro que Hermione deixara e pergunta:  
-O q deu nela?! Não vá me dizer que brigaram outra vez???

Rony responde:

-Sei lá... Não... desta vez não brigamos.-E conta toda a estória para Harry que começa a rir e Rony:

-Que foi q eu fiz dessa vez?

Mas assim que saiu da Ala Hospitalar decide ir atrás de Hermione, ainda com as vestes de quadribol, visto que Harry rira muito e não esteve em condições de responder.

Chegando no banheiro, pensa:

-Ai meu deus eu devo realmente ama-la pra fazer isso-então quando a vê diz carinhosamente:

-Me desculpe Hermione... Mas é q aquele besouro parecia ser realmente venenoso...

Uma pausa; (Mione faz uma cara muito brava e começa a chorar novamente) E Rony não sabe o que fazer diante disso e então quando ele abre a boca pra falar algo... Então Lilá e Parvati entram no banheiro e dão de cara com Rony vermelho e Mione chorando no chão, primeiro elas ficam surpresas mas depois começam a rir do Rony, afinal... É um banheiro feminino, Rony desvia das duas e sai do banheiro totalmente envergonhado com o que acabara de passar e Luna que estava do lado de fora esperando os dois terminarem falou:

-Eu disse pra elas não entrarem mas elas não me ouviram...-O garoto nem dá atenção a ela e sai em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória, chegando lá encontra Harry que começara a fazer seus deveres atrasados, afinal teria um baile no Natal e ninguém queria perder este baile por causa de deveres atrasados, Rony sobe a escada circular que leva para o dormitório masculino e apanha seu material para começar os deveres, quando senta ao lado de Harry este pergunta:

-Então?! Como foi lá com a Mione?!

-Péssimo...-E então ele conta a estória para Harry que não podia ter outra reação a não ser a mesma que tivera na Ala Hospitalar, começara a rir de novo, só que desta vez ele pode dizer a Rony o que fizera de errado:

-Rony... Você estava brincando com a Mione quando falou aquilo, certo?!

-Não claro que não!!!-responde o garoto sinceramente

-Tá, ok então. Primeiro... Acho que você percebeu o que Hermione queria que você fizesse lá na Ala Hospitalar, certo?!

-Claro!!! E eu fiz, tirei o besouro dos cabelos dela- Disse Rony com um ar de triunfo. Harry rira dele novamente.

-Cara... Realmente...Acho que só você q num percebe isso, mas, eu acho que a Mione gosta de você.-Ao ouvir estas palavras Rony ficou surpreso, afinal acabara de ouvir que a garota que ele gostara desde o segundo ano de Hogwarts gosta dele, começou a refletir sobre o assunto, era verdade! Hermione realmente aparenta gostar dele e ele simplesmente jogara todas as chances pelo ralo, e vozes começaram a ecoar em sua cabeça "Você não terá mais chances", "Você a perdeu" Mas Rony falara para si mesmo "Não! Não posso a ter perdido. Isso realmente seria uma coisa péssima para mim! Tenho que pensar em algo para que ela saiba que eu gosto dela!" Então... Harry e Rony passaram o resto do sábado e o domingo inteiro para adiantar os deveres e conseguiram, mas ainda faltava os deveres de poção que é a matéria que Harry mais odeia e não pela matéria mas sim pela perseguição do profº. Profº Snape não fora com a sua cara desde o primeiro dia de aula no seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts e até hoje não o deixa em paz.

N/A: Bom pessoas...ta aí mais um capitulo

Viu Soaki...postei...

Ah deixem reviws...

xaus


End file.
